Sunny Hours
by Ginga aka KTB
Summary: Zazu centric fic!! Takes place before he becomes head mechanic og the NSX. Enjoy!!


Discalimer: Characters, except Brinx and Dyn, don't belong to me they   
belong to Clamp.  
  
Sunny Hours  
By Ginga  
  
I remember my first day at the academy. I was the center of   
attention. Not for my looks or my superior knowledge of mechanics,   
but because of my height and age. I was 4'6" and only 10 years old.  
It wasn't like I haven't been made fun of most of my life.   
I've been looked down upon by peers, who were jealous of my talents,   
and frowned by adults, who also hated the fact, a kid knew more than   
they did about ANYTHING with scrap metal in it. My parents were a   
proud bunch and plenty eager to ship me off to the military academy.   
Why a military academy? Well, they need the mechanics on the ship and   
my parents thought I'd be perfect for the job. So I went to military   
academy as soon as my normal classes were finished.  
  
I remember walking into my first class scared as hell. All   
the guys in the class must've been over 20 years old. They were all   
tall too. 6'9" was probably the average height and they all had   
muscles to show off. I took a seat in the back corner and sort of   
alienated myself from the rest of the class. The teacher didn't seem   
to even see me cause I was so small and tucked away. He soon moved me   
to the front so I could see and for his own benefits.   
We soon quickly moved onto our first lesson, we were going   
over the basics of tool usage and management. I was so bored. It   
seemed that this was a very elementary level class despite all the   
men. I then raised my hand and tried to get the teachers attention. I   
heard whispers of crude remarks about my height and age coming from   
the tables behind me. I was then asked what I wanted by the teacher.   
"Excuse me, but I believe I should be in a higher class."  
Snickers and shaking shoulders were seen around the room,   
then all out laughter. One guy, Brinx, called out, "Hey, are you   
sayin' you're smarter than all of us, kid?"  
I winced at the remark. I hated when people thought that just   
because I was a kid, that I didn't know anything. I gathered some of   
my courage, stood up and yelled back, " Well, I would know more than   
anything that you could pull outa your ass!"   
Once the comment came out, I knew I was done for. Brinx got   
out of his seat, cursing a streak. Some guys had to hold him down   
saying to forget out me, that I was just of 5-year-old punk. The   
funny thing was I kept my ground during the whole ordeal. I had my   
arms crossed and hadn't moved an inch. I had a triumphant grin on my   
face until I felt a tapping on my shoulder. I turned and came face to   
face with the teacher. He glared at me and said, "Mr. Torque, I will   
see you after class. Understand?"  
I nodded meekly and sat down. Brinx, still being held by his   
classmates, nodded in satisfaction and also sat down with a grin on   
his face. The rest of the class dragged on and I was eager to leave.   
Then I remembered the meeting with my teacher; I slumped back down   
and sighed. Things were just not going my way.  
The class ended and I stayed in my seat. Wanna-be mechanics   
passed by me waving with big goofy grins on their faces. Brinx was   
smiling ear to ear with a look that said, 'don't mess with me, kid.   
Cause this is what's gonna happen if you do.' I gave another sigh and   
sank lower in my chair. Nothing good can come from this. The teacher   
smiled at me and asked what I thought I was doing.   
"Nothing, sir."  
"Mr. Torque, we almost had a riot AGAINST you in this   
classroom. There were more than 20 students ready to kick your ass.   
You just stood there. May I ask why?"  
"I have to stand up for myself. Just cause I'm young, doesn't   
mean I don't have the know hows of being a mechanic."  
"I had never mentioned that. I just hope you understand that   
I will NOT tolerate any more outbursts or threats."  
"But, sir."  
"Do you understand?"  
"...Yes, sir."  
I walked out of the classroom as pissed as hell. I didn't   
even yell, well, I didn't begin the fight. I was pressured into   
defending myself with my words. Physical aggression wouldn't have   
gotten me anywhere. I walked down the chrome hallways, shuffling my   
feet and slouching toward the ground. I heard feet of other people   
walking past me as I made my way to the terminals. I knew I needed a   
big drink when I got home.   
Step, clack, step, clack. I really needed to rest when I got   
to my room. Step, clack, step. Maybe I would take a nap and then   
finish my work. Clack, step, pause. And maybe, just maybe, go through   
the rest of the year in this class. I was about to step again when I   
was knock over by some walking wall. That was just what I needed   
right now. I looked up at the mountain and started to make my excuse.   
"Sorry sir, I wasn't watching where I was going. I know I'm   
small and so insignificant to you. So, if you don't mind, I'll just   
walk quietly away and..."  
"Hey kid, its not you're fault."  
I looked up at the guy with amazement clearly written on my   
face. "What do you mean, not my fault? I'm the shrimp that ran into   
you!"  
The guy grinned, "Ya know, under some circumstances I would   
blame you, but today I'm in a god mood. I wasn't looking where I was   
going, too. I apologize."  
I wasn't expecting this at all. Not an apology. Especially   
from a guy as big as this. I felt a slight blush come to my   
cheeks. "Uh, apology accepted."  
He gave another grin back. "Well, now that's all and dandy, I   
have to get going. I've got business to take care of. See ya, kid."  
This was too good to be true. "Hey, mister! Wait!" I ran up   
to the man as he stopped and looked back at me. "Do you mind if we   
could, um..." My face turned a bright pink.  
"We could what?" He said bending slightly down to my level.  
"Could meet for a drink or somethin' later."  
The guy stood up and rubbed his chin, looking like he was   
putting a lot of thought into this decision. I almost lost hope until   
he placed a hand on my shoulder and grinned. "`Course I would! When a   
good time for you?"  
I grinned. "Anytime! What about you?"  
"Probably after 9. I have to be working till 8 or so. We   
could meet at 9."  
"Great! Where at? I not that familiar with the places around   
here so you can pick."  
"Well, I know plenty of places, but a lot of them don't allow   
minors... I have an idea. Why don't you meet me at the bay and we   
could go from there?"  
"That bay? What bay?"  
" The main docking bay. I'll give a security clearance card   
to you and you can meet me a dock... lemme see." He pulled out a   
schedule hologram and searched the memory. "At dock 13. You may need   
some special clearance... Here's where we'll get your id."  
He led me into a darkly lit room where a woman sat at a booth   
in the wall. He gave a reassuring smile to me and pushed me towards   
the window. He stood next to me with his hand always on my shoulder.   
The woman looked up from her book and asked, "So what can I do for   
you?"  
The guy smiled and pointed at me. "My friend would like a id   
for security and well optional purposes."  
The woman looked at me and gave a small smile. "Well, aren't   
ya kinda young to be in the Academy? Sure, I can get you an id. Just   
sit over there and I'll call you when were ready."   
The guy nodded thanks and grabbed a sign-in sheet. We sat and   
he handed it to me. "It's so they know what to put on your file and   
id unit. Should take you a minute or two."  
I took the sheet and started to fill it in. Name: Zazu   
Torque. Age: 10. Status: Student. Level: advanced. I finished filling   
in the basic know hows of my life and gave the sheet back to the guy   
next to me. He glanced at it to make sure I filled it in right and   
grinned.   
"So, your name's Zazu? And only ten years old? Man! What are   
you doing at the Academy? I thought the youngest guys here would be   
about 20."  
"I'm in the mechanics classes. I'm an ace at anything   
mechanical. I can fix almost anything. I think I should be in a more   
advanced class than what I'm in now, though. Everything's so basic."  
"Really? It is the first day; you should give it a chance. It   
may not be so bad during the year."  
"Hah! I've already made all the other students hate me cause   
I younger than them. I almost got pummeled today. Not only that, but   
the teacher thinks I started the fight. I only somewhat contributed   
to it."  
"Contributing is just as bad as starting, but I can see where   
you're getting at. I'd be on my best defenses too. Hey, give me your   
hand."   
I obeyed and he gripped it.   
"Let's make a pact. You pass the class and I'll pull the   
necessary strings to get you onto the upper levels."  
I gave a big smile and nodded almost violently. He laughed a   
bit as he shook my hand. The lady at the counter called to me saying   
that they were ready for me. I stood and thanked the guy. He also   
stood up.   
"Where are you going?"  
"Did you forget already? I have to get to the docks. I'm a   
bit late now, but I'll make it before they lift off. I'll see you at   
nine, alright?"  
"Right! Hey, what's your name, anyway?"  
"My name..? Heh, It's Geo, Geo Metro. See ya later kid."   
He gave me thumbs up and I mimicked. We then turned our   
separate ways.  
  
It was almost nine as I made my way towards the bay. I was   
noticed by passing cargo workers and the occasional soldier who gave   
me scrutinizing looks. I just ignored them, not wanting to cause   
trouble and to meet Geo at the docks on time. I finally made it to   
the bay and boy was the place huge. Hustling and bustling was all   
over. Traders, managers, shipworkers, millions of people all working   
in there own worlds, not paying attention to each other. And the   
ships... they were positively beautiful! The metals and chrome used   
on each ship was truly spectacular. I almost drooled visibly.   
Everything was so delicious! I then remembered Geo and walked into   
the bay area. I followed the dock numbers until I reached 13. There   
was no ship there. Damn.  
I looked at my watch and saw it was still ten to nine, so I   
may have been early. He did say he'd be free around nine, or was that   
eight? I sat on a couple of crates and watched the shiny ships go in   
and out of the ports. They were very pretty to watch.  
"Hey kid!"  
I was snapped out of my dream and was rudely 'awakened' by a   
burley security guard.   
"What are doing here, kid? Classes are over for today."  
"I know. I'm waiting for someone who gets off at this port.   
I'm a bit early, but he should be here by now."  
"Kid, I can't just let you alone here. Can I see your id?"  
I handed the guard my id and he scanned it in his armband. A   
complete listing of my personal data came on the holographic screen.   
He scrolled down till he saw what he needed.   
"You're lucky you're cleared for this area kid, or I'd have   
to take into custody. Just make sure you keep your hands to yourself."  
"Yes, sir."  
He left and made his way to the next dock. I let out a deep   
breath and waited for the ship to come in. I felt my eyelids lower   
and lower until a loud horn noise rang throughout the bay area.   
Workers scrambled here and there trying to make preparations for the   
ship that was making it's way in.   
The ship was huge! It had to have filled up a third of the   
bay with just its size. This must have been the imperial ship cause   
soldier and officers came running up to the dock. A couple of men   
almost knocked me over, but I held my ground. I waited till the ship   
docked then I made my way to the front of the crowd. I waited   
patiently as the ship was made secure and the hatch opened. A bunch   
of novice workers and crewmen walked off the ship. Then came a few   
other workers. A hushed silence came over the crowd as a big white   
and green with gold trimmings came out of the hatch and made it's way   
through the crowd. Actually, the crowd seemed to spread for this   
particular person. He must've been the commander on this ship. I then   
looked for a pair of green pants and silver boots. I knew Geo would   
be wearing the same thing as before. I don't really have a good   
reason to know why I knew, but I just did.   
I looked through the legs in front of me so as I could see   
where Geo was. Before long I spotted him, he had just gotten off of   
the ship and was making his way down the hatch. I watched closely to   
see if I would be seen if I ran up to him. I would definitely be   
spotted. That's for sure.   
I waited till the crowds dwindled and watched the crew and   
other converse about their last voyage. Things were definitely worth   
hearing. I heard stories of a short hijacking attempt and some   
stories of a sort of mutiny attempt. Either way the stories got so   
farfetched that I almost laughed at how ridiculous some had gotten. I   
then felt a tapping on my shoulder.  
"Hey Zazu, how are you doing?" said Geo.  
"I'm so bored! Let's get out of here!"   
He gave a smile and led me off the dock and to a sky   
rider. "I'm in the mood for something sweet, how about you?"  
"Sure, I'm really in the mood for anything. Does this place   
allow kids like me?"  
"They'd better. I really have a craving for something sweet.   
Maybe cake or pie..."  
"... Do they have booze?"  
"Huh? No, I don't think so why?"  
"I don't really want to go there then."  
"What! Why not, this place has the best treats! All kids like   
sweets, right?"  
"Heh, not me. I want booze. And lots of it."  
"You're kidding."  
I shook my head and he sighed.   
"Well, I guess I'll pick some up for you before we go there.   
That ok?"  
"Perfect! Thanks Geo!"  
"No problem."  
We made our way to the small sweet delicacy shop with a   
bottle of scotch in a bag in my left hand. I have a huge goofy grin   
on my face while Geo seemed to be mentally kicking himself. He   
probably couldn't believe he just bought a 10-year-old kid booze. I   
stifled laugh. This was all too amusing. I started laughing aloud.   
Geo gave me a slight glare and gave his own chuckle. I was laughing   
so hard I almost fell over Geo's lap.  
"Hey kid control yourself! Were almost there."  
"Sorry... I can't help it!"  
Geo shook his head and we arrived at the small shop. He   
parked and we left the rider. I walked into the shop and saw it had a   
cafe-like setting. It was truly a sugary place.  
"You like the stuff here?" I asked Geo truly amazed that a   
guy of his stature and rugged look like the stuff being sold at this   
shop.  
"Yup. You should try some of there cheesecake. It's   
delicious."  
I shook my head. "Naw, I'd stick to my scotch, thank you very   
much!"  
He chuckled and led me to a table. He then left to go get   
his 'meal.' I was truly shocked, but also calmed. He just showed me a   
part of him that others probably didn't know about. I smiled to   
myself and pulled the scotch bottle out of the bag. I grabbed my   
special shot glass out of my waist bag and placed it on the table.   
Geo returned with a large plate with 3 different slices of cake on   
it. I poured myself a couple fingers of scotch and asked Geo if he   
wanted some.  
Geo shook his head. "I never touch the stuff."  
If I wasn't truly paralyzed before, I was now. This guy   
didn't like alcohol. He loved sweets, but now alcohol. Amazing...  
"Personally," Geo stated with his fork in the air. "I don't   
understand how you could like that junk."  
My eyes felt like they were going to burst out of their   
sockets. I was stunned. Funny thing is I started to choke on the sip   
of scotch I had just taken. He asked if I was ok and I nodded finally   
swallowing the rest of the sharp liquid.  
"What do you mean junk? This stuff is great!"  
Geo disagreed; saying that alcohol was a drink that killed   
you from the inside.  
"Is sugar any better?" I said with dignity.  
Geo paused and shrugged. "Guess you're right. Alcohol, is   
still as poisonous as ever."  
"And so is sugar, so there!"  
Geo grinned and rubbed my head. "I keep forgetting you're   
still a kid. Man, I can say you sure don't act like one."  
I was so happy I almost cried. "Thank you." My smile, damn   
was huge. I was finally respected and cared for by someone. Geo   
seemed almost oblivious to the effect his words had on me, but he   
seemed happy that he had cheered me up.   
The last thing I did before I went home was give Geo a hug. I   
only reached up to his waist, but I didn't care. I repeated my thank   
you again and said good night to him. He also smiled and gave a small   
hug back. He also said good night and said that he would see me in   
class tomorrow. I asked what he meant by that, but he turned and had   
gotten into the rider before he could answer. I waved and he gave   
thumbs up. I did too and he left.  
  
The next day I woke up, washed, and went to my dreaded class.   
I walked into the room and prepared for the hazing by Brinx. Sure   
enough, there he was, sitting on my table with an evil grin on his   
face. He saw me come in and yelled out. "Hey, here the smart ass   
short stuff! I wondered if he would be coming back."  
I grimaced and asked him to get off my table. He bent down to   
my level and said, "What that, shrimp? I couldn't hear you."  
I repeated my earlier request and he got off of the table.   
Stood in front of me and kicked me in the side. Not too hard, but   
hard enough to make me lose my balance. I fell and he guffawed back   
to his seat.   
The bell rang quickly after I sat down and the teacher walked   
into the room. He stood in front of the class looking almost lamented   
by something. Something he knew he'd regret.   
"Class, I have a guest here today. I know it's only the   
second day of class, but well, he insisted that he'd come here. I'd   
like to introduce to you Geo Metro, the subcommander of the NSX   
battleship."  
In walked Geo in full uniform. I felt my mouth go into an O   
shape. "Holy crap, Geo what are you doing here?!"  
The class gave me evil glares and Geo gave a big smile. "Heh,   
you'll see."  
He then went on to the class that the NSX was in need of a   
new mechanic and that will be chosen today. I sighed knowing that it   
wouldn't need me. I was too young. Geo went on ranting about the   
rules and regulations of the Autozam army and workers. Then he went   
through the NSX rules. There were so many restrictions! Who knew?  
"Now comes the time to choose the mechanic. We have set up a   
series of tests for each mechanic to complete. The rooms vary from   
easy to difficult. Those who are willing to participate will need to   
follow me.  
I stood up. And so did Brinx and two other guys in the back   
rows. We all followed Geo out of the classroom and walked towards a   
tech station. We went into a room labeled one. Inside we saw six   
tables and microwave oven on each of them. I smiled this was a cinch!   
Geo then explained that the first test was to repair the oven. The   
first three who finished would pass onto the next task. We all walked   
to a table and grabbed a tool. The time began and we were off.  
The problem was easy to repair. I did a couple of connections   
and twists and turns here and there and the microwave was fixed. I   
finished first, Brinx was next, and some lackey named Dyn was next.   
The other guy had to go back to class with his head hung low.   
The group then went to the next room marked two. Geo   
explained that this was our next task. We had to fix a Sky Rider. The   
first two who fixed it the fastest would go onto the next level. I   
laughed to myself. This was seriously child's play. The three of us   
went to a Rider and grabbed a tool again. The bell rang and we went   
to work. Even before starting I knew what the problem was. There was   
a loose converter in the engine. There wasn't any serious problem. I   
tightened the converter carefully and was finished. Brinx came next   
and then Dyn. Dyn went back to class and Brinx and I went onto the   
next level.  
I knew that Brinx would be the one I was put up against in   
the end. Fate always screws you over like that. I looked a Geo and he   
glanced back at me. He gave me a smile knowing that even if I didn't   
finish first everything would be all right. We went into the room   
labeled three and went in. The parked two massive ships made of the   
finest chrome and steel. Heaven! I thought. Brinx and I went over to   
our ships and glanced at them. My ship was big, but there must've   
been only one thing wrong with it. It has to be minor, too.   
The bell rang and we began. I entered the ship after I was   
sure the problem wasn't on the outside. This ship may have looked big   
on the outside, but the inside was crowded. I went to the control   
room and did a ship scan. The problem showed up and the hologram   
screen and I rushed over to the problem. It was in the main engine   
room. It needed a small tune up in the piston area. I ran over and   
thanked whatever entity that I was small enough to squeeze in and fix   
the problem. I fixed it and ran outside and claimed I was done.  
I was surprised to find Brinx already out there having his   
ship checked out already by Geo and some other NSX mechanics. I   
couldn't believe he had finished before me. He didn't have the   
experience to become a mechanic. Life just wasn't fair.  
Brinx, sensing his victory over me, walked to where I stood.   
He gave a laugh in my face and started to taunt me. Instead of   
yelling back at him I started to walk out of the room. The stench of   
failure was all over me and I needed to get home for some serious   
drinking.  
"Hey Zazu!"  
I heard Geo's voice from far away, and I knew he just wanted   
to tell me that I could try some other time. I kept walking till   
Geo's hand grabbed my shoulder. "Where do you think you're going?"  
"I lost. I'm going back to class. Why?"  
Geo gave grin. "You didn't lose yet. That guy over there made   
a wrong connection. Your ship is being checked now. You still have a   
chance."  
"Don't kid me..."  
"I swear, Zazu. If you win, I'll buy you the biggest bottle   
of booze in the liquor store."  
My face lightened up. "You serious? I'll stay I'll stay!"  
We walked back over to my ship and waited for the examiners   
to return. It must have been the most awful and longest few minutes   
of my life. When the men returned they walked over to Geo and I left   
them alone to talk over the results. I walked back over to Brinx and   
gave him a triumphant smile.   
"So, fixed the wrong thing, eh? Good job."  
Brinx glared at me and replied that I haven't won yet. I   
nodded in agreement and walked back towards Geo.   
Geo stood and gathered both Brinx and mine's attention. "I'd   
like to thank you two for participating. Now I happy to announce the   
new mechanic for the ship NSX. Zazu Torque."   
I smiled and jumped around in circles. I looked over towards   
Brinx and stuck out my tongue. I laughed and yelled to Geo, "Hah! You   
owe me a big bottle of booze now!"  
Geo started to retort but gave in.   
Not only had I gained a friend, but I had also gotten a good   
once of self-respect. I will always remember that first day of school. 


End file.
